


Conscious+Naps+Mental Skillset

by katmariefrancis



Series: Sergeant+Rescue+New Friend [7]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bozer is also quickly stepping up, Gen, Matty is Mac's mom tbh, Some angst, feeeeeeels, he's a mother hen type, knowing me there is, probably some language?, small bit of whump recovery, wow Mac is literally Reena's big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmariefrancis/pseuds/katmariefrancis
Summary: Reena is right there when Mac wakes up, and she does her fair share of sister-ing Mac. But when she has trouble dealing with her own emotional fallout from Mac's methods of saving the hospital, Mac is right there to help her through it.Or, Mac and Reena are a sibling match made in heaven.





	Conscious+Naps+Mental Skillset

**Author's Note:**

> More sibling!Mac and Reena and I l o v e i t. Am I allowed to say that about something I've written?

I ASSUME I’M STILL IN THE HOSPITAL IN INDONESIA  
WHEREVER I AM, I’D LIKE TO GO BACK TO SLEEP

“Mac, buddy, you with us?” someone asked. I blinked a few times, trying to adjust to how bright it was. “Hey, come on, where’s those baby blues, huh?” I noticed an oxygen mask on my face, but when I lifted my hand to take it off, a hand grabbed mine and gently stopped it, taking my hand into both of theirs. 

“Reena?” I mumbled, startled by how gravelly my own voice was. I finally got my eyes to stay open, but the next hurdle to jump was getting my vision to focus. 

“Yeah, dumbass, it’s me. When I told you to come back to me, I’d hoped you’d at least stay conscious.” Reena teased. When my vision focused, I could see tears in her eyes. “But whatever you did worked.” she told me. “The patients are all getting oxygen. Including you.” 

“But I’m-”

“If you say fine, I swear to God, Mac…” Reena let the threat hang unfinished. Then she grinned. “I’m really glad you’re okay.” 

“How long until we can head home?” I asked. 

“That’s up to how you’re feeling in about an hour.” Jack said, opening a curtain. He was followed by Riley and Bozer. “And before you think about trying to weasel your way out before you’re back to one hundred percent, just remember that Bozer and I know you better than anyone and we know when you’re lying about how you’re feeling.” I rolled my eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah.” I grumbled. Reena chuckled. 

“You should get some rest. Between jet lag and that whole shit-uation, you look absolutely wiped.” Reena said. “Come on, just a little nap? It’ll pass the time til you can break outta this joint.” I sighed. 

“Fine, but only if you guys promise to nap, too. You don’t look much better than I feel.” I said. Reena, Jack, Bozer _and_ Riley rolled their eyes in perfect synchronization. 

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Reena relented. “Now rest, boy genius.” 

PHOENIX WAR ROOM  
IF I DIDN’T HAVE SUCH A HIGH SUCCESS RATE, MATTY WOULD HAVE MY ASS

“Well, thanks to Mac’s terrifying improvisation, Citizens’ Hospital in Indonesia is up and running strong and their oxygen is functioning perfectly.” Matty said. “However, MacGyver, if you put your life in that much danger, _willingly_ , again, you’re on desk duty for a month.” I chuckled. 

“Matty, all due respect, but I’m only in this room because I’m willing to put my life on the line in situations like that. We all are.” Matty sighed, rolling her eyes. 

“Go home, guys. I’ll see you at Mac’s in a couple of hours.” she said. There were shuffling sounds as we all grabbed bags and jackets and headed for our cars. 

“Ree, want me to drive?” I asked. She looked exhausted, not that I blamed her. “You look like crap.” Reena rolled her eyes. 

“You still need to rest, Mister Hero.” Reena said. “Let me drive, yeah?” I nodded. 

“Mister Hero?” I asked. Reena shrugged. 

“Most of the kiddos didn’t speak very good English, if they spoke it at all. Mister Hero was what they came up with.” Reena explained. “It translated easily.” I grinned. “I’ve got a pile of cards for you to look at later, by the way. The kiddos went to town with crayons, construction paper, and stickers when I explained what you had done.” 

“That’s-“ I started, but I was cut off by a yawn as I climbed into Reena’s truck, “-really cute.” I finished through my yawn. Reena laughed. 

“And that’s why I’m driving.” she said. I rolled my eyes, shutting my door. “Try and take a nap on our way home. I’ll try not to speed.” Reena promised. I rolled my eyes, but a nap _did_ sound really nice. 

AND SUDDENLY WE’RE AT MY PLACE  
GUESS I WAS REALLY TIRED

“So judging by the lines imprinted in your cheek and the wild hair, someone had a good nap.” Bozer teased as I got out of the truck. I heard Reena laugh. 

“Yeah, he was snoring.” she said. 

“Was not!” I protested. 

“Mmm-hm.” she answered. “Sure, tough guy.” Reena walked beside me into the house, snaking an arm behind me to wrap around my waist and tucking herself neatly into my side. I leaned down to kiss the top of her head as we walked to the kitchen counter, Bozer motioning for us to sit as he hustled around the kitchen. 

“Boze, you’ve had just as long a day as the two of us. Sit.” I said. Bozer just shook his head. 

“I may have been awake for a while, but you almost got crushed to death.” Bozer argued. “And you, Reena, you about wore a hole in the floor by pacing while he was squished under air pressure. So please, let me make you two something quick to eat to hold you til everyone gets here.” I rolled my eyes. 

“Alright, alright, calm down. Have at it, Boze.” I conceded. Reena and I exchanged a glance before we turned back to Bozer. Then I suddenly turned back to face Reena. As soon as I did, I could see her stiffen. “About wore a hole in the floor, huh?” I asked. 

“It wasn’t that bad.” she defended. I turned to Bozer as he raised an eyebrow. 

“Not that bad?” he demanded. “You accidentally made yourself so dizzy Jack had to make you sit down.” Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. 

“Is that so?” I asked innocently. Reena rolled her eyes, suddenly tear-filled. “Ree, hey, nobody’s faulting you for getting upset. This was the first time you’ve had time to process the dangerous stuff I do. You weren’t distracted with keeping yourself alive like you were on the last mission.” Reena nodded, her chest hitching. I slid off my stool and stood next to Reena, wrapping her in a hug. 

“This is stupid.” she muttered after a few moments, voice muffled by my chest. I shook my head and pulled away just far enough to see Reena’s face. 

“Ree, you’re new to this. Nobody’s expecting you to be able to compartmentalize like Jack or I right away.” I said. “Yeah, you were in the Army for years, but this is a different mental skillset.” I added when Reena looked like she was about to protest. 

“Thanks, Mac.” Reena said. I smiled. 

“Why don’t you go put on some comfy clothes and meet me on the deck, yeah?” I suggested. Reena nodded. “Pull off your leg and grab your crutches, too, and Bozer can meet us on the deck with whatever he’s whipping up.” I said. I shot a pointed look at Bozer, who nodded, a grin spreading across his face. 

“Solid plan, bro.” Bozer said. “You should change, too. Your clothes smell weird.” I rolled my eyes as Reena and I turned to head to our bedrooms. 

“That’s the smell of saving lives, Bozer!”


End file.
